


Suspension of Disbelief

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-06
Updated: 2006-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: This is a challenge story. It has no redeeming value at all.





	Suspension of Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: My pal Em and I occasionally play a little game wherein we give each other three words to be used in a vignette written in an agreed upon amount of time. It has no redeeming value at all.  


* * *

Krycek glared at Methos. "I don't believe you," he stated flatly.

 

A shrug. "Believe me or not... It's not like I can show you a film or anything."

 

"Methos," Krycek sat forward, emphasizing his point, "you hate to fly. That's a well-established fact. No fucking way you're gonna convince me you were a test pilot on supersonic spy planes."

 

Methos shrugged, unconcerned. "I've done many things over the years... more than you'll ever know. I was a test pilot for the military and I did fly the SR-71 Blackbird."

 

Krycek's eyes narrowed. Dammit, Methos was always leading him down the garden path with completely unbelievable stories of his exploits. "What altitude and speed did you achieve?" He asked, hoping to catch the ancient one out with details.

 

"Well," Methos reclined back on his sofa, languidly holding a half-full beer in one hand, "the Blackbird could reach a sustained speed of mach 3.2... popular opinion was that it had an altitude ceiling of 85,000 feet, but I climbed to 100,000 once."

 

Krycek groaned his defeat and sat back in his chair. Lifting his glass, he took a healthy swallow of vodka and swallowed with a smile. Irritating though Methos could be at times, he always kept a bottle of Krycek's favorite vodka in the freezer. Small things like that kept Krycek coming back for more. The drink... more often than not a great conversation and/or argument... and the sex... Well, Methos could and did make Krycek howl like a hyena, begging for release, writhing with pleasure. Every time. Krycek simply could not get enough of the man.

 

His eyes darkened at the thought and he rose to his feet. "Didn't you say you had a brand new bed to break in?" He asked smiling down at the ancient immortal.

 

"Hmm, yes, I did." Methos flowed up off of the couch and led the way to the bedroom. He turned on the lights and pointed at the bed in question. "Well, what do you think?"

 

"Nice." Krycek started to move toward Methos, intending to catch a kiss.

 

"Nice?" Methos voice was outraged. "That's all you can say... nice?" He backed out of the mortal's reaching arm. "I waited over eight months for the damned thing. Ordered it special. It's made of Tasmanian Sassafras—the blackheart variety. Cost a fucking fortune. And all you can say is nice?"

 

"Methos, the bed is gorgeous... a work of fucking art, okay." Krycek moved in again, managing to get his arm around the immortal's waist. Leaning forward, he started nibbling at Methos neck... that always worked.

 

"Mmmm," Methos let his head drop back, allowing Krycek easier access to his sensitive neck. "'m glad you like it."

 

"I love it. it's the most beautiful bed I've ever seen." He sucked on an earlobe. "Now, let's fuck."

 

Methos grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
